


I wanted to die

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I won´t hesitate BITCH *and then I write a Johnlock fic* [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mary Dies, Murder-Suicide, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Season/Series 04, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “I was tired; tired of the mess of it all. I just wanted some piece, some clarity”





	I wanted to die

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story inspired by S4:E1 The six Thatchers.

I often irritate people quite easily from the moment I open my mouth. I've been told many nicknames in that regard: freak, insensitive, rude, psychopath, and machine. Frankly, I stopped being concerned about it ages ago.

 

_“I was tired; tired of the mess of it all. I just wanted some piece, some clarity”_

 

I was listening carefully. I heard those words from somewhere... at some point...

 

_“Just a little piece. That´s all you wanted too, wasn´t it? A family? Home?”_

 

I remained silent.

 

 Maybe Mary wanted that, John clearly desired a change in his life as well. But I don´t.

 

I don't want an ordinary life, I can't have one. 

 

_“So, just let me get out of here, right? Let me just walk away. I´ll vanish, I´ll go forever.”_

 

I should've done that; I should've let her go. I could've stopped it; I could've saved a friend. But at that moment, even when I was silent, those words were sounding on my head and I realized:

 

Oh, I heard those words before. I said those words many times during my teen years, and even if I wanted to ignore it, it still keeps being said over and over again on my mind.

 

_“_ _What do you say?”_

 

_“After what you did?”_

 

_“Mary, no!”_

 

Both Mary and I were in grave danger. A gun, she pulled out a gun from her handbag and that's when it all started. I should have expected it; I should have stopped at that moment.  But I kept going.

 

_“I was never a field agent. I always thought I´d be rather good.”_

 

_“Well, you handled the operation in Tbilisi very well.”_

 

_“Thanks.”_

 

_“For a secretary.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

As I mentioned before, once I open my mouth, people get mad at me and they start hating it. They have reasons, to be frank. I'm not going to pretend that what I say is with good intentions.

 

_“Can´t have been easy all those years sitting in the back, keeping your mouth shut, when you knew you were cleverer than most of the people in the room.”_

 

And I started. My great talent: irritating people with hurtful words. But that wasn't the appropriate moment. I should have known it, I should have avoided it.

 

I didn't stop; I kept talking as if there wasn't a tomorrow. She had a gun, I knew the danger I was in, but that was exactly what I was looking for: to threaten my life.

 

_“Sherlock?”_

 

_“A divorcee´s more likely to look for a new partner. A widow to fill the void left by her dead husband. “_

 

_“Sherlock, don´t”_

 

_“Pets do that, or so I´m told. And there´s clearly no one new in your life otherwise you wouldn´t be spending your Friday nights in an aquarium.”_

 

She was very smart. For a secretary, divorced and a loner, she was smart enough to fool my brother. But not to me.

 

_“There´s no way out.”_

 

_“So it would seem. You see right through me, Mr Holmes.”_

 

_“It´s what I do.”_

 

Then, she smiled. Not good at all, when a criminal smile.

 

_“Maybe I can still surprise you.”_

 

I pretended to be surprised. I knew what would come next. A shot to the chest. Pain for a few seconds. Finally, death.

 

She pointed the gun at me and my brother, Mary and Lestrade were stunned.

 

Everything happened in slow motion. Was there a chance of avoiding the bullet? Maybe, but I just waited for it with open arms.

 

I thought that at least John wouldn't see me die again; it was hard enough for him two years ago when I faked my suicide.

 

John. The only friend I ever had in my life. The only person who tolerates me and that doesn't see me as a freak.  He'll be fine. He has Mary now, a somewhat unusual wife if we mention her past, but a wife after all. A daughter, Rosie. A steady job, a house and several friends.

 

Everything I can never have and I don't want to have, he already has.

 

He's a very nice friend, a great man and a lovely husband.

 

Yeah, he'll be fine.

 

**I wanted to die anyway.**

 

But I never expected to be actually surprised.

 

Mary died saving my life.

 

And I cursed myself, again all my fault. Once again I made John suffer.

 

I just wanted to die.

 

**But now my life wasn't just mine, it was Mary's too.**


End file.
